A touch of Violet
by xxscary dreamsxx
Summary: OC/Violet. Moving into a new house, well a murder house was quite the change... Perhaps it was for the better? *GirlxGirl and depression and cutting and drugs and alcohol among more*
1. Chapter 1

**Waazzzup guys! I am back into writing! I came to write this story, after re-watching murder house, while in the process of watching Hotel. Criticism is always welcome, as I will make the changes to make the story better! Anyways, lets pretend another family came, after the Harman's, then that other family. They ended up getting killed by the ghosts, leaving a bloody mess. (Insert twisted smirk). Anyways a desperate family moves in, a father, mother and a daughter... Yeah! I don't really write girlxgirl or guyxguy stuff, but hey, lets try it. Anyways, moving on..**

 _"I like it..." Her voice came out of the blue, causing her parents to look at her confused. "I said I like it. I like this house. I think we should get it" The nodded their heads in agreement, before turning back to the over enthusiastic saleswoman. They discussed many things, which she hadn't cared to listen too at all, as they bored her._

 _"May I go around and look?" Her caramel gaze locked in with the mud brown eyes of the retailers. The woman nodded her head, before engrossing herself back into conversation with the other_ adults.

Walking slowly, her eyes scanned her new surroundings. The house had been updated a little since it's last owners, as new furniture stuck out against the older ones. The wallpaper was replaced as well, making her think some bad shit must have gone down at the home. The girl made her way into the office, poking around at the objects that remained, then exiting and moving towards the kitchen. The checkered floor was cleaned, as was the appliances as well. The kitchens checkered floor, and new appliances freshly cleaned. Muttering to herself, she turned to the basement door which was now ajar.

She raised a brow, looking around the empty kitchen, to see if anyone had purposefully left it open. Curiosity took over, she slowly made her way down the steps, into the darkness. Her hand felt the smooth, cool walls in search of a light switch, but had found none around. The lights started to flicker, as if someone had been playing with the switch, flipping on to off as fast as they could.

Should she dare to explore or should she play safe and go upstairs and stand there and pretend to be happy? Of course she would explore farther, she took risks, no matter the outcome may be for herself, or others. Brushing back the thin mousey brown colored strands from her face, she started to walk further into the unknown...

 **AND THAT'S ALL I IS WRITING FOR THIS CHAPPY! ITS CRAPPY OK FAM, BUT 2 WILL BE SOOO MUCH LONGER AND DETAILED. OUR DEAREST VIOLET IS GONNA BE IN IT, AS WELL AS MY TATEYPOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"She raised a brow, looking around the empty kitchen, to see if anyone had purposefully left it open. Curiosity took over, she slowly made her way down the steps, into the darkness. Her hand felt the smooth, cool walls in search of a light switch, but had found none around. The lights started to flicker, as if someone had been playing with the switch, flipping on to off as fast as they could.**

 **Should she dare to explore or should she play safe and go upstairs and stand there and pretend to be happy? Of course she would explore farther, she took risks, no matter the outcome may be for herself, or others. Brushing back the thin mousy brown colored strands from her face, she started to walk further into the unknown..." HEY KIDS IM BACK XD ! AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A TOUCH OF VIOLET! TATE AND VIOLET WILL SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLY 0.0 . The basement will be a bit different as i like different . so don't hate meeee!**

Her adventure was hopefully one she'd never take again. Upon going further into the basement, things had started to happen.. The room got darker and darker and a heaviness filled the air. She sighed, turning her phone flash light on to help guide her further. She reached a point where things had started to really get strange... On both sides of her were large wooden shelves, filled with strange liquids and odd things. Some of them looked as if they were fingers, hands, eyes and disfigured humans... She stopped, debating on saving her adventure for another day or to keep on moving? She chose to go back, deciding that she had discovered enough for one day. As she began to walk back, a feeling of being watched by someone hit her. She turned around, scanning the dim room to see if anyone was there, but nobody was. She shook her head, muttering gibberish to herself under her breath.

* * *

Watching her from the darkness was Violet and Tate. The two had finally made up after a year long fight, which was full of short pointless fights, throwing shit everywhere and ignoring each other completely. Both teens showed interest in the new girl, Violet wanting her for herself where as Tate simply wanted another friend. They looked at each other, and then made themselves visible to any human that decided to come back down. Seeing that the girl was already back upstairs, it gave them an opportunity to finally talk.

"What'd you think of her?" Tate asked, looking at Violet with curiosity.

"I liked her... She's different than the others she's special. Ya know?" she looked down," I'm going to go introduce myself to her, I'll be back..". Violet disappeared, off to find the girl.

* * *

After making her way out of the basement, she saw her parents still standing by the front of the house with the retailer who's name she didn't care for.

"Hey sweetie, have fun looking around?" Her mother asked softly, looking over the girl to see if she had gotten hurt or dirty while looking around the house.

She nodded her head, "So are we getting it or not?"

"There's one thing I have to tell you.. I decided since we're all together now it would be the right time. This house has a uh I guess you can call history... There's been quite a few deaths here, the last one a year ago. I hope this doesn't affect your decision of purchasing..." The retailer told the small family, both parents exchanging unsure looks. The house was nearly perfect, aside from a few small fixes here and there. They had an amazing kitchen, office space, bedrooms and dining room. Some of the wallpapers needed to be changed and some walls repainted, but other than that it was perfect.

"We really love this house... I mean every house has a history, and a few ghosts could hurt that much right?" She joked to her husband who smiled in response.

"We want the house." Once again her mother spoke, finally giving the answer to the retailer who smiled widely.

"Perfect! We just have some paperwork to do, then you'll get the keys and it's yours." The retailer pulled out a thick stack of a paper, moving to the table with her parents in tow.

* * *

She moved up the steps, looking for both a bathroom and a bedroom. She had opened the first door she saw on her left, which was fortunately a bathroom. She didn't go there to pee though.. The urge was there since she had come to the house from her old one. This was her fresh start in a whole new state, which sucked ass but she had to get through it somehow. She quickly grabbed the small pencil blade from her pocket and took it out. The small metal sharpener shone in the light, dry blood caked around it. She dragged the sharp metal across her skin quickly. Lines started to form, red starting to come from her wounds. She continued, cutting her arms up quickly and a lot... A tear fell as she did so, she tried everything to take away her never ending pain.

* * *

The door suddenly opened, causing her to quickly hide her arms under her sleeves. In came a blonde haired girl, her eyes the color of sweet caramel and a voice soft and like an angel.

"Why are you doing it?" She asked, looking towards her covered arms.

"I don't understand what you mean..." The girl replied, pulling her sleeves down as long as they could go.

"I'm pretty sure you do princess" she said looking down at her covered arms, "You going to show me or will I to make you show me?"

The girl blushed lightly at the other girls nickname for her. She slowly rolled up her sleeves, revealing the bloody mess she had made of her arms.

"Princess..." The girl said in just a tone just above a whisper. She took her arms and turned them to see how much damage was done. When she looked, she saw how bad she had done them. Cuts covered every inch of skin on her inner arm and wrist. Most of them still bleeding, but a few were just dried blood. They were deep, the majority of them at least.

She took her arm to the sink, washing it gently. "Princess, why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked softly, looking at her.

 **INCOMPLETE! WILL BE UPDATED AND REPUBLISHED SOON. HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. ALSO NAME IDEAS? Another c** **hapter will be updated soon :) just need to get something out there.**


End file.
